Mahō no Toshokan
by mechachan
Summary: Retrace 03: Oz dan Elliot akan ikut Team Natsu -Lucy melakukan misi! Apakah mereka berhasil menjalankan misi itu? Kalau mau tahu, click this story!
1. A Mysterious Library

**Mahō no Toshokan**

Hai, Mecha ada disini ._.V. Sebelumnya, ini fict ketiga Mecha, karena mecha suka banget fairy tail sama Pandora Hearts, jadilah fict ini! Yeay! *tepuk tangan sendiri* aha-ahaha...harap sabar dengan mecha yang rada-rada miring ini... :3

**Summary**

**Oz dkk menemukan sebuah perpustakaan tua, mereka pun masuk kedalamnya karena penasaran. Saat Alice membuka salah satu buku, mereka malah tersedot ke dalam buku itu, gimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Oz dkk bisa pulang dengan selamat ke dunia asli mereka?**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning **

**Gaje, Abal, ancur, baca ditempat terang, gak nanggung mata kelainan.**

_Retrace 01: A misterious Library_

Suatu hari yang tentram dan damai, hiduplah anak-anak gaje yang lagi asik-asinya jalan, dan ternyata mereka manusia! Plak! Err...dan mereka memutuskan untuk mencari hal baru selain sekolah, belajar, nongkrong di warkop, de el el, mumpung ini liburan.

"Kita mau ngapain? Masa'nongkrong di warteg mbah bejo lagi?" Elliot menimpali.

"Tau deh, gue sih dunno" ujar Oz dengan santainya, diikuti anggukan beberapa anak.

"Yah Elah, kalo awalnya aja udah ngebosenin gini, gimana mau seru? Pasti gak bakal laku, deh!" ujar Sharon.

"Udah lah~ santai aja mas bro, gue punya satu tempat, nih~" ujar Break.

"Kalo lo kayanya gue ragu, deh!" ujar Vincent.

"Oh...begitu nih, PYSCHO!" Break menatap tajam Vincent.

"Apa lo, cari masalah? BADUT!" terjadilah perang sendal dunia yang isinya Cuma dua orang.

"Ribut melulu, kaya kucing-anjing aja!" ujar Alice.

"Alah! Kaya lo enggak ajah!" seru Alyss, sukses menciptakan perang jambak rambut.

"Sttt! Kalian itu yah! Sama aja!" Sharon memisahkan mereka yang udah geram-geram sama meang-meong, tetapi mereka mengacuhkan Sharon. Kalian tahu apa akibatnya jika si nona Reinsworth marah,'kan?

"HIYEEE!" teriak mereka ketika Sharon memukul Harisen raksasa ke tanah, wew...menyebabkan ini toh yang menyebabkan gempa waktu itu.

"..." orang-orang yang selamat hanya bisa **JawDropped**.

"Bayangin..." ujar Gil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mereka...sekarat..." ujar Reo.

"Please deh, jangan lebay!" ujar mereka sambil berbaring di tanah yang hacur karena harisen Sharon.

"..." Elliot sudah sangat ingin menjitak mereka, untungnya di tahan oleh yang lain.

"Sudahlah...Break, katakan dimana tempat itu"

"Begini...aku menemukan tempat itu minggu lalu..."

"Cepat bawalah kami kesana!"

"Iye, jangan bawel!"

XXX

"Perpustakaan?" tanya mereka dengan muka dibuat lugu plus unyu-unyu. Kalo yang cowok, pasti bikin mata eneg.

"Iya, kalian masuk ajah baca buku, kek! Jangan main Pe Es aja"

"Udah lapuk begini..." ujar Lotti.

"Wew...kusam" Reo memegang pintu yang sudah sangat berdebu.

"I-ini ada setannya, gak yah?" Gil udah mulai mikir macem-macem.

"HYAAA!" teriak Elliot.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya semua langsung heboh.

"Ah...gak apa-apa, Cuma usil, tee hee!" Elliot nyengir membuat ribuan tangan mendarat di kepalanya.

"SAAAAKKKKKIIIIITTTTT!" teriak Elliot, semua langsung mengikatya tangan kaki dan memplster mulutnya.

"Mphhhhh! Mmmmpphhh mpphh! Mmmmppphhh! (Kenapa! Gue'kan sakit! Jahat!)"

"Diem aja lo!" Alyss menyeret Elliot.

"Heh?" Alice melihat sebuah buku bersampul coklat gelap, ia mengambil buku itu.

"_Adventure from Fairy Tail_?" ia membaca judul buku itu.

"Apaan, Lice?" Oz melihat buku itu.

"Kayanya asik!" ujar Oz kemudian mengambil buku itu.

"Eh, gue mau liat juga!" Alice menarik buku itu.

SRING! Buku itu bercahaya, saudara-saudara! Oz dan Alice pun kaget! Sungguh suasana yang sangat menegangk-*diseret security*.

"WOI! To-tolong!" tangan Oz tersedot kedalam buku, Alice menariknya.

"Tolong! Woi! Budeg!" akhirnya anak-anak budeg itu-eeh, anak anak datang memberi bantuan, tetapi...

"Tariiikkk!" mereka berusaha menarik Oz dan malah semakin masuk, kini tinggal kepala Oz yang masih diluar.

"Tarik lagiii!" seru mereka menarik kepala Oz hingga ia tercekik.

"Wuaaahh!" Oz sudah masuk seluruhnya dan kini Alice yang akan masuk.

"Malah makin repot! Huaaaa!" teriak mereka akhirnya tersedot semua kedalam buku.

"Mmmmpphh! Mmmppphh mpphhh! (Tolooonnngg! Lepasin gueee!)"

XXX

"Huee!" Oz jatuh duuan, disusul Alice, Sharon, Echo, Elliot, Reo, Break, Vincent, Gil dan Zwei paling atas.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Alyss masih ada di sono!" Alice lari-lari gak jelas karena panik (Hah? Bukannya ketimpa? Oke, lupakan scene ini).

"Sakit, woi! Turun!" teriak Oz yang paling mungil ketimpa para jumbo-jumbo ini *ditimpuk Oz dkk*.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Elliot, mereka ada di suatu bangunan yang ramai.

"Sialan kau, Underwear Prince!" seorang dengan rambut pink muncul di pintu masuk, ia sibuk bercekcok dengan orang berambut hitam kelam disebelahnya.

"Diam saja kau, Flame head! Aku menyesal karena mengajakmu melakukan misi!" balas si pemuda hitam kelam.

"kalian...hentikan ini!" seorang wanita dengan rambut Scarlet muncul mengacungkan pedang.

"A-aye!" mereka langsung berpelukan ala teletubies.

"Dan...kalian siapa?" tanya wanita itu menunjuk Oz dkk.

"Ka-kami?" tanya Oz.

"Kami masuk kesini lewat buku, judulnya _Adventure from Fairy tail_" jelas Alice.

"Are? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu novel yang baru saja kubuat?" tanya Seorang gadis pirang dengan mata caramel.

"Wow..." cowok-cowok PH yang jeralatan langsung dijitak oleh Anak-anak cewek PH yang tangguh.

"Ini...dimana?" tanya Elliot yang sudah lepas dari tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Ini Fairy Tail Guild..."

TBC

Gimana? Ini fic crossover pertama Mecha, Mecha memang maniak Fairy Tail dan Oandora Hearts, soalnya Gakuiii!

Nah, yang terakhir...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Another World

**Mahō no Toshokan**

**Hohoho! Mecha updated! Maafkan kalau agak lama, yah! Saya sengsara dengan tugas yang menumpuk di meja belajar, apalagi sekarang liburan, makin sengsaralah saya *ehemcurcolehem* nah, silahkan baca dulu ceritanya yang garing ini...**

**Summary of retrace 02**

**Gawat! Mereka terdampar di dunia yang begitu tidak jelas, dan...orang-orang disana memiliki kekuatan sihir?!**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning **

**Gaje, Abal, ancur, baca ditempat terang, gak nanggung mata kelainan.**

_Retrace 02: Another world_

"Fairy Tail guild?! Apaan tuuuuhhh?!" tanya Elliot nyemprot atau biasa di sebut hujan lokal.

"Gak usah kaya gettthhuu jiiuuugaaa kaaalllleee!" ujar Natsu lebay-gaje plus hujan lokal yang gak kalah lebat.

"Ehem-ehem, Natsu! Jangan bilang kau ketularan mereka!" bisik Erza, Natsu langsung cengo dengan tampak di buat sok O'on.

"Hey! Ini dimana, siih?!" tanya Oz. "Tadi denger gak lo? Ini Fairy Tail Guild! Makanya, nonton Fairy Tail terbaru episode 143!" Gray promosi.

'Kayanya gak ada hubungannya deh sama yang gue tanyain tadi...' ujar Oz dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong nih, ini anime apaan yak? Kok kayanya asing banget!" ujar Break dengan polosnya. Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail muntah darah. Enggak deng, Cuma kejedot tembok.

"Asing tuh dimata lo! Kita tuh senior tau!" omel Lucy, diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Beuh! Tapi kita'kan gak ada yang perlu di sensor, kalo kalian, banyak banget tuh~~!" Ujar Elliot dengan nada mengejek. Natsu langsung muntah api, bukan, maksudnya nyemburin api.

"Woi! Lo tuh lebih banyak adegan sadisticnya! Kita mah masih mending!" Balas Natsu gak kalah panas (apinya, lho! Bukan orangnya!).

"Begini aja, gimana kalo kita tanding sihir?" usul Happy. "WHUAT?! Sihir muka lo peang kucing siluman?! Sihir apaan?! Jangan ngimpi!" ujar Gilbert panjang lebar, sebenernya sih takut sama si Happy, tapi namanya juga jaga gengsi.

"Natsuuuuu! Aku di sebut kucing silumaaaannnn!" Happy terbang ke arah Natsu.

"Happpyyyy!" Natsu ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana dengan mulut monyong-monyong pengen nyium Happy.

Dan Hasilnya ini...BEDUAKH! dua-duanya kejedot tiang yang tidak bersalah dan sedari tadi berdiam diri di sana. Tentu saja Oz dkk hanya bisa cengo liat kelakuan mereka.

"Kalian itu...pelawak, yah?" tanya Sharon, lagi-lagi, anggota Fairy Tail layaknya anak kecil yang gak di beliin balon sama mamanya, nangis kejer.

"Enak aja! Kita tuh Guild hebat, tau!" Erza tampangnya udah kucek gara-gara kelakuan Natsu yang bikin mereka jatuh bangun.

"Ya ilah...ada-ada aja nih Guild" gumam Vincent yang dari tadi gak dapet dialog.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini kota apa? Hampir sama kaya di Leveiyu" ujar Alice.

"Ini kota Magnolia! Masa gak tau, sih? Kalian gak pernah belajar sejarah, ya?" ejek Gajeel tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Sejarah gigimu! Ini beda, tolol!" Reo yang paling ngerti buku itu mewakili teman-temannya.

"Gak usah pake tolol, napa?!" omel Levy. "Heh? Kok yang di omelin si item garang yang bales si mungil?" Elliot menunjuk Gajeel dan Levy bergantian.

"SIAPA YANG LO BILANG ITEM GARANG/MUNGIL?!" bentak Levy dan Gajeel bersamaan.

"Ehem-ehem-ehem, ada pasangan yah di sini" goda Zwei.

"Oi...ada yang tau gak? Ini alien dari mana?" tanya Break yang lagi megang Ichiya dengan efek kinclong-kinclong d mukanya, bikin eneg banget.

"Ic...hiya?!" Erza pingsan, saudara-saudara! "Idih...liat mukanya aja gue udah pengen ke jamban..." ujar Elliot.

"Sungguh tidak sopan!" Ichiya akhirnya lepas dari genggaman Break.

"Berani amat lo megang serangga kaya gini, badut?" ujar Vincent dengan setengah mengejek.

"Lha, gue kira tuh apaan, ternyata orang, hampir pengen gue masukin ke mesin penggiling tuh!" ujar Break. "Kenapa lo gak bilang?! Mana tuh serangga?! Masukin ke lobang penggilingan! Kemana aja deh asal jangan ke jamban! Nanti mampet!" ujar Vincent celingak-celinguk nyari Ichiya.

'Dasar Pyscho...' begitulah yang ada di pikiran para anggota Fairy Tail, kalau yang dari PH sih kayanya udah biasa, jadi gak terlalu 'ngeh' lagi.

"Ouh...ada wanita cantik disini..." Ichiya meraih tangan Sharon. "Eh?" Sharon kaget atas keberadaan ali- engg, Serangga kecil ini, eh! Ichiya.

Cup! Ichiya mengecup tangan Sharon dan...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...#PLAK! (Readers: sampe kapan mau hening kaya gini?!)

"APA-APAAN LO MEGANG-MEGANG SHARON, HAH?! SHARON ITU PUNYA GUE! PUNYA GUE!" teriak Break layaknya orang stress.

"HEH! BERANI-BERANINYA LO ALIEN JELEK! PEGANG-PEGANG TANGAN GUE YANG LAYAKNYA PUTRI! SIALAN LO! JANGAN NEBAR-NEBAR VIRUS DI DEPAN GUE! RASAIN NIH! RASAIN NIH!" Sharon memukul Ichiya dengan harisen berkali-kali, setelah yakin Ichiya gak bakal bangkit lagi, Sharon lari ke toilet buat membersihkan tangannya dengan kembang tujuh rupa seratus kali biar virus Ichiya hilang.

"KURANG AJAR LO! KURANG AJAR LO!" Break nendang-nendang Ichiya yang sakaratul maut.

"Hayah...kalian tuh sama-sama aneh gak usah berantem!" ujar Lucy, yang lainnya hanya diam, minus Break yang lagi ribut sama Ichiya.

"Berarti lo juga aneh, dong!" ujar Zwei sambil celingak-celinguk. Lucy langsung pundung.

"Hufft...jadi aneh suasananya nih..." ujar Echo yang dari tadi belom dapet dialog.

"Ehem, kita harus cari cara biar bisa kembali ke dunia kita!" ujar Reo mengubah mood di sana.

"Gimana?! Gimana?!" tanya Break yang udah berhenti gebukin Ichiya, sementara Sharon masih sibuk mandi kembang tujuh rupa.

"Kan kita masuk ke sini lewat buku, kita tanya pencipta buku itu, kalo udah jadi, baru bisa kita kembali ke dunia asal" ujar Reo, yang lain mengangguk minus Sharon yang masih sibuk.

"Eh...Lucy, bukunya berapa lembar lagi?" tanya Oz. "Um...seingatku aku baru buat dua lembar..." ujar Lucy dengan watados.

Krik-krik...

Krik-krik...

Krik-krik...

"Eh?" Oz mengingat scene di chapter satu, bukunya tuh udah tebel banget plus berdebu! Masih dua lembar?! Ampun, deh! Kira-kira gitu.

"HAH?! Sumpah lo?! Masih dua lembar?! Gimana kita pulang?! Gimana?! Jawab!" Elliot menjambaki rambutnya layaknya orang gila baru masuk RSJ.

"Oke...oke...sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyelesaikan novel itu lima lembar sehari" ujar Lucy agak ragu.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya...aku tidak akan bisa ikut misi ataupun keluar dari rumah..." lanjut Lucy, yang lain –anak-anak PH- langsung cengo.

"Jadi...kalian menggantikanku ikut misi!" ujar Lucy dengan senyum iblis. Happy menghela nafas.

"Paling Lucy Cuma mau santai dirumah. Iya, kan Natsu?"

"Hmm...apa kalian bisa di gunakan?" tanya Natsu dengan tampang detektif yang sok di buat-buat samil memegangi dagunya.

"Kita bukan barang..."

"Enak aja! Aku emang mau santai, tetapi kalo emang mau santai beneran kan aku bilang dulu!" omel Lucy pada Happy.

"Kalo begitu...kita kerja sama!" Natsu menyalami Oz. "Eh? Apaan nih? Eh?" Oz malah bingung-bingung sendiri, sungguh Gaje mahluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Aku Happy aku suka ik-" Happy sih pengennya nyalamin Gilbert, tapi orangnya udah ngacir duluan.

"Kita berteman, ya?" Erza menyalami Elliot. "Akh! Sakit!" Elliot tangannya tadi udah bunyi, tahu'kan artinya apa?

"Poor Elliot..." ujar Echo sedatar-datar-datar-datar-datarnya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai misi pertama kalian!" seru Erza, yang lain Cuma cengo.

"HAH?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

TBC

Huo...berhasil juga update! Setelah berhari-hari ide ini menumpuk di kepala, Mecha berhasil menuangkannya dalan FanFic! Yeah! Chapter dua update! Kayaknya ini juga gak teralalu Lucu. Hmm...kayanya sebentar lagi penyakit writers block datang...ekh?! kenapa malah curcol?!

Oke oke way way! Bay bay! Satu lagi yang hampir terlupakan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.REVIEW!


	3. Mission part 1

**Mahō no Toshokan**

**HUAHAHAHA! Akhirnya Mecha bangkit dari kubur- eh, dari HIATUS! Maaf ya, Mecha HIATUS terlalu lama, dan Special thanks to Vins, Ai-chan, Mashi-kun. Buat Vins, terima kasih banyak karena mendukung Maho No Toshokan ini! Dan buat Ai-chan, dan Mashi-kun terima kasih sudah membantu Mecha membuat fic yang Gaje nan nista ini! Daripada ngomong terus, mending mulai ceritanya!**

**Summary of retrace 03**

**Oz dan Elliot akan ikut Team Natsu (-Lucy) melakukan misi! Apakah mereka berhasil menjalankan misi itu? Kalau mau tahu, click this story!**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Warning **

**Gaje, Abal, ancur, baca ditempat terang, gak nanggung mata kelainan.**

_Retrace 03: Mission__!__ (part 1)_

"APAAAA?! MISI?! SUMPAH LO?! SUMPAH DEMI BANCI KETABRAK TRUK MENTAL SAMPE KE ARAB NIMPA ONTA TERUS DI TENDANG SAMPE ANCOL DIMAKAN HIU ABIS ITU KE LIANG KUBUR?!" teriak Oz lebay nan Gaje.

"Lebay amat sih lo, biasa aja lagee!" ujar Alice rusuh.

"So, Gue harus bilang 'WAW' Begetuhh?!" Elliot ikutan rusuh.

"Misi kita kali ini adalah menangkap sekelompok perampok-" Erza mulai pidatonya tentang 'Misi Pertama Oz dkk'.

"Rencana kita adalah-" belum selesai Erza ngomong tiba-tiba: GROMPYANG! BRUAAAKKK! GREBEEEEKKK! GUBBBRRRAAAAKKK! GGGEEEBBBBRRROOKKK! Mulai deh, Oz dkk berulah.

"Rencana kita tuh-" lanjut Erza, berharap ada yang mendengarkan pidatonya, tetapi hasilnya adalah, **KACANG MAHAL** alias di **KACANG**in!

"HOIII! BISA GAK SIH DENGERIN GUE DOLO! PLEASE DEH!" teriak Erza kelebihan OOC , Oz dkk plus Natsu dkk cengo sebentar kemudian lanjut rusuh.

Erza langsung ngelempar tombak dan dengan santainya berkata: "Eh, tangan gue licin." Dan ajaib, semuanya langsung tenang dan bahkan laler pun gak berani melintas.

"Misi kita adalah menangkap perampok yang ada di kota GaJe (WTF?!)"

"Tante, kok namanya GaJe, kotanya udah GaJenya minta ampun, abis itu tambah GaJe, dong?!" Tanya Break dengan polosnya lebih-polos-dari-anak-bayi menyebutkan 'Tante'.

"MATI AJA LO!" Erza ngelempar pedang ke arah Break, Break lebih memilih bungkam daripada mati di tangan si Titania yang galak nan devil ini.

'Mang tampang gue kaya tante-tante, ya?' Tanya Erza dalam hati, sementara Oz plus Natsu dkk Cuma diem.

"Oke, begini. Rencana kita tuh, blablablablalblablablabla (males ngejelasin#PLAKED#).

Pandora Hearts x Fairy Tail

"Oi, Gray, kenapa sih gue harus begini sama lo?" Tanya Natsu.

"Daripada merenggang nyawa, relain aja kita begini…" Gray.

"Kenapa gue harus yang jadi beginian?!" protes Oz.

"Abis badan lo tuh unyil, gampang buat kita." Jelas Gray.

"Oh iya, Gray jangan sembarangan buka baju!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Gezz, tau begini mending gue gak usah ikut misi!"

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Yok kita bahas langsung! Natsu berdandan jadi wanita hamil, sementara Gray pake kumis dan jas. Oz sembunyi di balik daster yang di pake sama Natsu.

"Gray, gue pengen Tanya satu hal…." Ujar Natsu setengah berbisik.

"Apa?" balas Gray ogah-ogahan. "Baju lo kemana…?" Tanya Natsu. Gray langsung nyadar kalo dia udah gak pake baju, yang tersisa Cuma boxer yang dia pake setiap hari.

"HUAAAHH?! BAJU GUEE ILAAAANNNGG!" teriak Gray dengan lebaynya dan ngacir nyariin baju dia.

"Haduhh…baru juga dibilangin!" Natsu mulai jalan-jalan kesana kemari dan muter-muter gak jelas.

"Bisa gak sih lo berhenti gerak?! Gue udah mau jatoh, nih!" protes Oz.

"Iya, iya!" Natsu akhirnya manjat pohon dan gelantungan karena Oz ngomel-ngomel.

"Gak gelantungan jugaa!" protes Oz lagi, baru deh Natsu diem.

GREP! Ada yang megang tangan Natsu.

"Neng cantik! Jalan yok sama abang!" goda om-om yang megangin tangan Natsu.

"Jalan gigimu! Gue cowok!" Natsu nendang muka om-om itu.

Lalu muncul beberapa orang lain, mulai lah drama sesat ala Natsu.

"Tolong! Tolong! Saya di hamilin sama dia!" seru Natsu acting sambil pura-pura nangis nunjuk ke si rampok.

"EH! Boong! Enggak kok! Enggak!" si rampok berusaha nenangin Natsu yang pura-pura nangis kejer.

'mana sih Erza lama banget!' batin Natsu di sela-sela actingnya itu.

"HIAAAATT!" Elliot muncul. Tunggu. Dengan baju sailor moon, saudara-saudara!

'Astafiruloohh….' Oz hamper kejang-kejang liat Elliot kaya gitu.

"Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menghukum kalian! Terimalah ini!" teriak Elliot layaknya cosplayer stress.

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

Tiktok

(kelamaan tik-tok-tik-toknya!)

Hening melanda….sementara Natsu dan Oz jawdropped sambil facepalm.

BLETAK! Sepasang sandal melayang ke arah Elliot. Elliot pingsan. Erza dll pun datang.

"Kalian gapapa? Sendalku gak ilang,kan?" Tanya Erza dengan polosnya.

"Iya, sendalmu gak ilang. Tapi dianya…." Ujar Natsu menunjuk Elliot sambil Sweatdropped.

"Oh iya, itu perampoknyaa!" ujar Oz muncul dari daster Natsu.

Erza langsung men-summon pedangnya dan menebas para perampoknya dengan efek cling-cling.

"Gimana…gue hebat,k-" Erza menyadari, semuanya malah asik sendiri di belakang. Erza pun pundung.

Dan, setelah acara pundung dan kacang-kacangan (?) selesai, mereka kembali ke guild. Misi berakhir dengan sukses!

Pandora Hearts x Fairy Tail

"Oz! aku menunggumuu!" seru Elliot dengan maho mode:on.

"Elliot!" Oz dengan efek drama queen.

Tapi...langsung di pukul Harisen sama Sharon.

"Engg? Mana si cowok pervert itu?" tanya Echo muncul dari belakang Sharon.

"Cowok pervert? Maksudmu Gray?" Tanya Erza. Echo mengangguk.

"Gray...kita meninggalkannya di sana..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lupakan..." ujar Erza memecah keheningan

.

Sementara itu, kita lihat orang yang di cari-cari!

"HEI! Baju gue udah ketemu, lho!" seru Gray dengan Nistanya.

"Eh? Ah? Mana yang lain?" Gray jalan ke arah lain dan sibuk mencari teman-temannya hingga malam.

TEH BEH CEH!

HOREEE! CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Akhirnya, dengan jerih payah dan perjuangan 45 Mecha bisa updated setelah sekian lama HIATUS. Maaf kalau humor dalam chapter ini terlalu garing dan alur cerita kecepetan. Mecha belum sembuh dari penyakit writers block.

Oke, sekian! Dan, sentuhan terakhir adalah...DUIT! Eh salah, REVIEW!


End file.
